


Almost Enough To Make Me A Lil Straight

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: we’re gonna fuck with alex and we thought u’d want in</p><p>Skeggy: hELL YES I DO what’s happening I want in can I be a part of it the bastard deserves it omg</p><p>Angelsky: our roommate is maria reynolds</p><p>NelsonMa: Hello</p><p>Skeggy: D A M N</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: yeah, so her and i r gonna become best friends and not treat it like anything weird in front of alex</p><p>Skeggy: who’s in on this</p><p>Angelsky: everyone except alex as soon as I spread the word</p><p>Skeggy; Y E S that lil bitch boy deserves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Enough To Make Me A Lil Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schuyler = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = AngelSky  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Skeggy

**Morelikedamnilton:** yo i have returned

 **NelsonMa:** Hey! Angel is busy doing something, but I’m sure you knew that already haha

 **Morelikedamnilton:** She’s furiously texting someone, and I’m a little scared to ask

 **NelsonMa:** I feel that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so did angel say anything exciting while I was gone

 **NelsonMa:** I mean, not anything super fancy? She guessed my old name though, which was weird

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Really?! That is weird, but maybe we knew you! Or at least she did, she always was a bit of a social butterfly. Who were you?

 **NelsonMa:** Maria Reynolds (pronounced like mariah carey), and it was weird bc like I don’t remember anyone or anything super remarkable so I just kind of assumed I amounted to nothing important ya feel

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** O H

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ohmygosh

 **NelsonMa:** Angel didn’t have the best reaction either and I dont??? Understand???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** have u googled urself

 **NelsonMa:** no, should I

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it should at least give u an idea

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u said u don’t rly remember tho

 **NelsonMa:** like I said - nothing specific. Not-so-great husband in New York around the same time u were, had an affair at one point I think, there might have been a trial? When u guys mentioned burr earlier the name sounded familiar and I remembered a courtroom, so he might have been my lawyer Don’t know what I would have needed a lawyer for though

 **NelsonMa:** I’ll be right back

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll be here

 **NelsonMa:** ohmygosh I am so sorry I had no idea and I know that technically it’s not my fault (at least in this life and I’m not sure exactly how much fault I am at in the original situation) but I am so sorry especially after I was like “oh yeah i probs had an affair bc i remember good sex and that def wasn’t my hubby” and then insulted u for staying with someone who cheated on u and omg this is so awkward and also terrible and u said that alex and everyone else is going here too and this gonna be terrible and everyone will know except for me becuse id on’t friggin remember and also i can transfer rooms if u want i can even transfer schools this situation is trash i am t r a s h

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u r not trash

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and u don’t have to transfer

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I mean if u do, then do it bc u want to not bc u feel like that’s what i want

 **NelsonMa:** how are you real

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and i liked u before I knew about it, and we shouldn’t really judge people based on their past lives; in most cases, the people and circumstances are entirely different. It’s not your fault that you happen to be surrounded by people who know. If you had gone to any other school you probably never would have found out

 **NelsonMa:** you are actually perfect jesus crust

 **Morelikedamnilton:** besides it’s an opportunity to fuck with alex

 **NelsonMa:** wat

 **NelsonMa:** if i knew u weren’t already taken and in love i’d 100% probs have a crush on u rn

 **NelsonMa:** omg that’s so weird why do I do this to myself

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s fine, I understand, I’m pretty great, at least if u listen to alex

 **NelsonMa:** u r

 **NelsonMa:** u’ve achieved so much and you’re so amazing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thank u

 **NelsonMa:** you are so welcome

 **NelsonMa:** if u ever decided ur down for some experimentation with ur sexuality i’m 100% down with that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll keep that in mind

 **NelsonMa:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **AngelSky:** I have returned

 **AngelSky:** shit

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Angelsky:** I was literally just gonna tell u about the maria thing

 **NelsonMa:** Hi

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s fine. Who knows?

 **Angelsky:** literally everyone but alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** even gwash?

 **Angelsky:** yea

 **Angelsky:** did u know that him and laf had a *~*thing*~*

 **Morelikedamnilton:** w h a t

 **Angelsky:** also i’m proud of ur decision to fuck with alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thank u

 **NelsonMa:** I think it’s gonna be pretty gr8

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah we’re gonna be best friends and not say anything to him

 **Angelsky:** you’re gonna give the poor man a fuckign heart attack

 **Angelsky:** u gotta tell peggy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she’s gonna be so proud

 **Angelsky: @NelsonMa** is it alright if we add our sister to the chat? She can be a little abrasive and she hates alex a bit

 **NelsonMa:** I am excited to meet the third skylar

 **Angelsky** **has added Skeggy to Roomies <3**

 **Skeggy:** why am I here i don’t go to college yet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’re gonna fuck with alex and we thought u’d want in

 **Skeggy:** hELL YES I DO what’s happening I want in can I be a part of it the bastard deserves it omg

 **Angelsky:** our roommate is maria reynolds

 **NelsonMa:** Hello

 **Skeggy:** D A M N

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah, so her and i r gonna become best friends and not treat it like anything weird in front of alex

 **Skeggy:** who’s in on this

 **Angelsky:** everyone except alex as soon as I spread the word

 **Skeggy;** Y E S that lil bitch boy deserves it

 **NelsonMa:** u weren’t lying she really is out to get alex

 **Skeggy: @NelsonMa** do u like alex

 **NelsonMa:** i don’t remember him

 **Skeggy:** not at all

 **NelsonMa:** not really

 **Skeggy:** what was he like in bed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF ANSWERING THAT QUESTION

 **NelsonMa:** if the memories I’m thinking of are him, then A++, like almost enough to make me a lil straight

 **NelsonMa:** oops

 **Angelsky:** u gay?

 **NelsonMa:** yee, I can transffer if u want

 **Angelsky:** no it is fine do not do that

 **Skeggy:** u wanna kno who else is hella gay

 **Skeggy:** me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u guys should date

 **Skeggy:** whatchu look like

 **NelsonMa:** almost exactly like I did before it’s weird idk

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she’s hot

 **Skeggy:** I’d date u

 **NelsonMa:** that’s weird but okay

 **Angelsky: @NelsonMa** r u sure u don’t remember the deetz bc like lizzie won’t tell me anything about her fun nights with her boi and I need to know exactly what I was missing out on

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what the fuck angelica

 **Angelsky:** r u gonna give me the details bc I want them

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he was rly good ok but i also have only had sex with him so i don’t have any points of comparison

 **NelsonMa:** part of me wants to answer, but the other part wants to avoid the awkwardness of the situation

 **Angelsky:** go for it, besides alex is probs gon wanna fuck again when he sees u

 **NelsonMa:** why

 **NelsonMa:** it’s up to lizzie, my man

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah it’s fine i’m trying to kind of test the waters of the poly life anyways so hearing about this should be okay

 **Morelikedamnilton:** besides angel has a point

 **NelsonMa:** r u telling myself to expect to have sex with ur current bf

 **Morelikdamnilton:** kind of not really like he’s not gonna force u or anything but have u seen alex he’s so cUTe and also his eyes make u want to have sex with him i don’t understand how or why but it’s a thing he looks different now but it’s the same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and he makes this one sound when u pull his hair that makes me feel thigs

 **NelsonMa:** I REMEMBER THAT HOLY SHIT

 **Angelsky:** r u saying that adotham has a hair pulling kink bc that’s some shit i could get into

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no

 **NelsonMa:** ;) i gotchu angel u have questions i have answers

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait there is also something rly freeing about this bc like u kno what i mean

 **Angelsky:** would u guys be willing to have a foursome including the two of u and alex and john

 **Angelsky:** asking for a friend

 **Morelikedamnilton:** idk but i also kno that alex is probs gonna ask

 **NelsonMa:** how do u kno tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** in 1780 he sent john a letter asking him to join us on our wedding night

 **Morelikedamnilton:** 1 7 8 0

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and john fake (maybe not fake?) proposed to alex and his response was if I could join them on their wedding night

 **Angelsky:** r u telling me that he’s always been that sleazy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** are you suprised

 **Angelsky:** no

 **NelsonMa:** holy shitballs man

 **NelsonMa:** i’d probably be down, if I was horny enough

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna feel fancy so I keep telling myself I'm channeling adotham "why do u write like ur running out of time" bc I fuckign can haha

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sure this was a good idea?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259002) by [DonOsservatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore)




End file.
